Versteckt
by Chiel
Summary: [AfterAnime] Hidden. Who is behind the gate? [OnHold]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Elfen Lied

There will be nothing more than kissing, and anything further will not be described. This is subject to change if I decide to be dirty xD Also, this is set two years after Lucy disappeared. And where anime ended.

---

The large grandfather clock in the hall began to chime.

_One_

Kouta's eyes snapped up from the cleaning, to look at the large clock, chiming insanely slowly. The pendulum kept swinging, for the first time since Kouta had been there. Nyuu had worked hard on trying to fix it, without overly great results.

_Two_

Kouta leaned back on the balls of his feet as the clock chimed two, and looked out the door. The sun was shining down brightly on the Inn today, and it cast long shadows of the smallest things.

Which was where that silhouette came from, standing behind the gate.

_Three_

His feet seemed to work on their own, taking Kouta away from his tedious work. Bare feet padded down the hardwood stairs, ignoring the shoes resting on the mat. Kouta slid the door open with his hands, stepping down onto the gravel of the garden path cutting its way through the seemingly long area of land to the gate.

_Four_

The gate with the person behind it. Why this was such a significant event to Kouta, was unknown to everyone, including himself.

Nonetheless, he continued his walk in a dreamlike state, hoping, _praying_ to whatever God he believed in that it was_ her_ behind that gate. Behind that thin piece of wood.

_Five_

Wanta barked at the man, nipping at his heels, but found himself totally and utterly ignored. The trance-like state Kouta was in could not by broken by a simple dog. He held his arm outstretched, heading towards the carved wooden handle in the door. The shadow was gone by now, but Kouta didn't notice that small detail.

_Six_

The detail that could separate salvation from the mailman. The loss of someone he loved so much hurt and was a wound that wouldn't heal. Nothing could pull him out of despair. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't smile or laugh, just do everything in an orderly manor, in the hope she would come back. He pulled open the door, and…

_Seven_

There was nothing there. A few leaves blew across Kouta's path in the light breeze. Other than that was a big, wide emptiness. Then something appeared, from the corner of his eye Kouta spotted it. He turned his head slightly, to try to see it, but, by that time, it was hovering in front of his face.

_Eight_

It was an opaque, oddly long hand.

Inside it was two white triangles

The hand moved towards his, opening them as if by magic. Kouta didn't resist – he couldn't – and the two objects fell into his open palms. He recognized them instantly. Horns.

_Nine_

'Nana has these,' He thought quickly, 'And so did that young disabled girl. Lucy had them, too…,' Realisation dawned on Kouta, 'Nana is inside with the others, that girl is dead. Therefore…'

_Ten_

Kouta's eyes weakly followed the arm, as it headed to the left, and moved upwards at an angle. His eyes followed its semi-transparent image, and it seemed his body did too, because he found himself at the base of a tree, where the arm made a sharp curve up, towards the top of the tree.

_Eleven_

Sitting on one of the larger boughs of the tree was a girl. Around nineteen years old. She wore a short black dress, with a pink shirt underneath, and matching black and white striped stockings, with her shoes neglected on the ground below her slim form.

There was one thing distorting the perfect view of her face, and that was pink hair.

_Twelve_

---

**A/N; **Well, that is the start/prologue thing for my story. It is, as you can probably tell, about what happened after the series. I will not post the next chapter unless I get a review (Just one), so please give my some suggestions, I will try to write them into my story!

- Much love from Chiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kouta let his mouth open in shock as he saw a happily smiling Lucy holding out a vector, to help him into the large tree. He grabbed onto the hand awkwardly with one hand, and attempted to pull himself up using his free hand. It was harder than he imagined, but Lucy had already decided to pull him the rest of the way. With a little 'oof' as Kouta landed, he turned to face the girl he had missed for almost two years.

"Lucy…," Kouta began slowly, and he could feel himself bordering on tears, "I've missed you so much."

They both remained quiet, held in silence within each other's eyes.

Desperate red met a welcoming navy.

It was then they met, both standing, supported by a net of opaque arms. Lucy almost ran to Kouta, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he replied by returning the loving gesture. They held each other in complete silence, as the world continued around them they were held in a frozen void within each other.

Lucy sighed and loosened her overly tight grip, and looked up at Kouta.

"I've missed you too."

Kouta, smirking lightly, lifted the young girls chin, and kissed her softly on the lips, a kiss which neither pursued much further.

The sun was beginning to set, behind where the couple was standing. Kouta moved back towards the trunk, so he could support himself against it, not letting himself lose contact with the Diclonius.

For, if this was a dream, he did _not_ want to lose a moment of it.

The taller man let himself sink to sitting position, hand trailing down Lucy's sides, so he held her thighs, before pulling her form down after him. Kouta sat, side by side with Lucy, right hand wrapped around her waist and holding her tightly. He buried his head in her hair, and mumbled a quick, "I love you," before the silence returned and engulfed them once more.

The sun was setting.

---

Mayu stood over the stove, successfully cooking noodles and chicken at the same time, a skill that had only come with practice. She sighed before mixing the two together, adding in a few leaves of lettuce and tomato slices before stir-frying the meal. Kouta still hadn't come home yet. Yuka had said she had seen him leave halfway through cleaning the floor, and so the older woman had to do it herself. Nana had been out all day. Apparently, she was shopping, along with other things. Nana did mention something about school friends, so maybe that was it.

'Why did she have to make such good friends? I never have… I don't really socialize either. But Nana does, and everyone loves her…'

Mayu pouted at her train of thoughts as she pulled out five plates.

And stopped.

Nana, Yuka, Kouta, Herself…

'Nyuu-san isn't coming back, stupid.' Her mental voice taunted her idiocy at setting out five plates yet again.

It just seemed so wrong _not_ to.

With that, Mayu's attention left Nana, Nyuu, plates and mental voices to bother herself with the sauce.

---

Kouta felt Lucy bury her head in his chest, and, as hushed as they were, Kouta could still hear the sobs the pink-haired girl tried to hide.

---

Nana waltzed into the house, arms laden with shopping bags.

"And I am home!" She announced brightly, dumping her prizes near the front door for pick up later.

Nana made her way skillfully to the kitchen, where, as she had expected, Mayu still stood. And the master chef obviously hadn't noticed Nana's entrance, because she was still busying herself with dinner.

Or she had noticed, but had chosen not to acknowledge it.

Either way it was open invitation, Nana thought to herself, as she crept towards Mayu, before wrapping delicate arms around the brunette's waist, which resulted in a small jump from said victim.

"Have you missed me today?" Nana asked with a chuckle.

"N-Nana? Jeez, don't do this to me. You almost gave me a heart-attack."

"… Yeah, but I know you like it."

"That's beside the point, my dear. Tea should be ready soon, if you can wait that long."

"I don't think I can," Nana said, pulling Mayu away from her cooking, who seemed only too happy to oblige, not trying very hard to return to her work, but rather turning off the heat.

---

"Lucy," Kouta called softly.

A little while back her heartbeat had slowed considerably and her breathing had evened out.

No doubt asleep.

"Hmm, why?" Lucy looked up; hair messed from leaning heavily into Kouta.

"I think we'd better go. Its dark, see?" Kouta indicated by pointing to the stars that stood out against the blanket of navy.

"'Kay," Lucy replied, yawning and sitting up, carefully brushing her hair with one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

Kouta had already made his way onto a lower branch, carefully stretching the muscles that had 'died' after his long period without movement. He offered a hand to Lucy, who accepted it and followed his path.

Carefully the pair made their way to the bottom of the large tree, and they paused for a while, looking at the lights flickering inside.

"Ready to re-meet everyone?" Kouta asked.

---

The couple walked silently in, attempting to keep Lucy's arrival quiet for a bit. Although, that wouldn't happen, because Lucy was already walking towards the kitchen slash dining area, where she saw an odd scene.

Mayu stood pinned against the wall, blushing slightly but still smiling broadly, while Nana held her there, obviously talking because Mayu's blush intensified and Lucy saw Nana moving slightly.

Lucy smirked happily at the pair and then turned to Kouta, who was totally oblivious watching Yuka on the phone.

"Shall we?" He asked under his breath.

"Sure, may as well," Lucy replied equally as quiet, before walking over to Yuka.

"Yes, okay," Yuka spoke into the receiver, totally enraptured by the conversation, "I'll tell her," Pause, "Love you too," Yuka smiled happily before returning the phone to its cradle and standing up.

"Uh, hey, Yuka…" Lucy spoke up awkwardly, causing Yuka to jump.

"Nyuu?" Yuka asked, wide-eyed, "You're back? Are, are you okay? Is everything okay?"

"I'm totally fine, thanks for asking," Lucy replied, ignoring the 'Nyuu' comment.

However, it was that familiar word that caused some hushed mumbling from the kitchen, and a very red Mayu to peek around the corner, before being dragged out by Nana, who had her grasped around the wrist.

"Lucy?" Nana asked, whilst Mayu moved to hide behind her until she returned to normal complexion.

"That would be me," Lucy replied, smiling, "And how long have you two been together?"

---

A/N; Wow. Long chapter for me. Hope you all liked it. I was planning to make it shorter, but I really wanted to get to this part. Im looking to get three reviews, including the one I currently have xD

I must add some things first.  
In this story, it is set as the anime ends. So, you know how Kouta sees the person behind the gate?  
Well, in this, that occurs roughly two years after Nyuu/Lucy's disappearance.  
Now, I know the ages I picked aren't _exactly_ what the anime suggests, but to me it works like this.  
Kouta – 20  
Yuka – 19  
Lucy - 19  
Nana – 17  
Mayu – 16


	3. Chapter 3

Mayu turned around quickly, heading back into the kitchen, saying something about the meal burning or going cold. Whatever it was, it was obviously an excuse.

"Uh, I'd say around… two months?" Nana smirked as she pretended to count on her fingers.

"Three!" Came a quick correction from behind the stove, "I mean… almost…"

"There you go, three."

Yuka and Kouta just looked each other, shocked at the fact such a serious event had been going on under their noses – for almost three months.

"Wow," Lucy smiled, as she turned to the younger Diclonius, "You've changed now, haven't you?"

"You didn't know me long enough to tell if I had changed or not, Lucy," Nana replied, a tad harshly, seeing as the two Diclonii had never really been good friends.

"You have a point," Lucy returned.

"I alwa-"

"Dinner!" Nana and Lucy's miniature argument, and Yuka and Kouta's 'shock-fest' was interrupted by Mayu, who had proudly served up the meal that had been prepared earlier.

---

The group sat down at various seats around the hardwood table. Yuka was at the head, Nana and Mayu sat side by side opposite Lucy and Kouta. We should here point out no member of Kaede Inn knew of the secret relationship between Kouta and Lucy, except the two themselves.

Rice steamed on the plates, and a large bowl of the stir-fry held its honourable position in the middle of the table. A few spoons were passed around the table, so everyone could serve themselves.

Soon, the group was eating in a hush, the only noise was chewing and the occasional clanking of cutlery colliding.

That is, until the silence was broken by the pair of girls on the left of the table.

Nana, smiling happily was trying to feed Mayu some rice, who, though slightly disturbed, found it hilarious, and kept dodging it so the spoon kept poking into her nose and cheeks.

"Oh, come on Mayu, just eat the rice," Nana sighed, holding the spoon up.

"I made the rice, I make the rice rules," She replied grinning madly.

"How could I make you eat it then?"

The pair was totally oblivious to the other three watching them.

"Uh…, well, you see, I can feed myself. So you could give me the spoon."

"But I want to feed you," Pouted Nana, who, for some reason, did honestly want to feed Mayu.

"But I don't want to be fed."

"Stop being so mean, Mayu, you owe me…," Nana pouted even more – if that was possible.

"_I_ owe _you_?"

"Not really, it's more like _I _can black-mail _you_." Nana finished, smirking evilly.

"You can?" Mayu asked cautiously.

"Yeah, remember that time when you went into Yuka's room an-"

At this Mayu decided that the only way to quite Nana was to close her mouth.

Now, there is a large number of ways Mayu could have, to put it nicely, shut Nana up.

She could've just eaten the rice.

But no.

Mayu chose the option that appealed most to her, which was to kiss Nana.

As if rehearsed everyone at the table 'Oooh'-ed at the two lovers.

At least Nana was quite, and no one that night found out about the mystery that had occurred in Yuka's room.

---

"So, Lucy, tell us, why are you back?" Yuka asked, trying to make conversation over a cup of steaming tea. Nana had just finished dumping the dishes by the sink and had returned to hear the story.

"I don't really want to talk about it now," Lucy replied with a yawn.

"Yeah, Yuka, let her sleep…," Kouta added, backing up Lucy.

"Fine," Yuka said, defeated, "I guess we _had_ better get to bed now then."

"Night," Kouta said, a bit too energetically as he ushered Lucy from the room, who waved as she was shunted out.

"Cya, Yuka," Nana turned and left the room.

"Goodnight Yuka-san," Mayu replied, more formally, following Nana out of the room.

"Goodnight," Yuka replied, finishing off her tea before heading up to her room.

---

The only thing that ran through Yukas's mind before sleep claimed it was, 'I never should've let those two sleep in the same room.'

---

**AN;** Short chapter. Next one shall have the story of Lucy's disappearance.

Okay, so I have decided there is no point demanding reviews. But please, review, I need ideas...

Enjoy all.

As for what Mayu did?

We'll just have to find out.

(Cause I don't even know… yet)


	4. Chapter 4

On the left of the bed Mayu lay on her stomach, head propped up by her hands as she stared out the window. Nana sat cross-legged on the right side, looking a lot younger than she really was, watching her friend. They had been sent up to bed around an hour ago, by rough estimate, and had spent most of that time chatting about the return of their old house-mate before Mayu had decided to get ready for bed. Both had then changed into their nighties, Mayu was wearing a short, silky green one, whilst Nana's was almost identical, apart from the fact that her one was a deep blue.

"So, Mayu dear, when do I get to tell Yuka what you did?"

"You don't." Mayu replied, rolling on her side.

Nana just sat there, smiling innocently back at Mayu, "Oh, I thought I knew the dirty little secret, though…"

At this the brunette just chuckled, and looked her pink-haired counterpart in the eye, "Honestly? With all the stuff you've done, I could get you kicked out."

Nana pouted.

Mayu closed her eyes.

"What about my good-night hug?"

---

Across the hall Lucy sat tiredly on the bed, whilst Kouta watched her with a keen interest, head tilted as if he was a puppy.

"Uh, Kouta?" Lucy asked nervously, "What are you doing?"

At this Kouta just frowned, and stuck his hand out to brush Lucy's shoulder, "Nope."

"Pardon?"

"Nope, you _are_ real, Lucy."

"I could've told you that myself."

"No need, just making sure. Goodnight!"

Kouta leant forward, kissing Lucy softly on the lips, before opening up the blanket and sliding into its warmth. Lucy blushed, very slightly, and did the same, turning out the lamp.

---

Morning had not yet arrived, but the golden orange glow of the rising sun still illuminated the house. Yuka had been up for a while cleaning, and sorting things out before everyone else got up and ruined her chance. She had slipped outside quietly and fed Wanta, whispering to the dog to ensure he kept silent. It worked, strangely enough, because normally the 'Doggy Alarm' would have everyone up and very upset. In addition, demanding coffee, which was not good for the two teenage occupants.

Yuka let herself relax into a chair before the morning rush for breakfast and the bathroom, and, because she honestly could not be bothered, Yuka had ordered breakfast. A nice collection of sausages, eggs, bacon and some toast she had to pain stakingly put in the toaster, all by herself.

Lucy wandered downstairs bright and early, in some of 'Nyuu's' clothes, a short pink skirt and a lime green shirt, with a collection of yellow shapes printed on it. She smiled and murmured a "Morning" to Yuka, before taking an unoccupied seat in the room.

"Kouta up yet?" Yuka asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nah… Has he been acting weird to you guys lately?" Lucy replied with her own question, turning to Yuka expectantly.

"Not really. He was a little quieter after you left. Why?"

"Well, he was watching me a lot last night. And in bed he kind of… poked me. To make sure I was real."

"Some men are strange cookies," Yuka shrugged nonchalantly.

"Which reminds me, got a man yet?" Lucy smirked and watched Yuka with a keen interest.

"I have a friend," Yuka smiled back at her.

"Who?"

"No one."

"Aw, that's so cute" Lucy practically squealed.

"Oh, shut up." Yuka replied, smacking the Diclonii on the shoulder.

"Morning!" Nana waltzed in, stopped, posed and then continued, "I'm hungry. So is the Rice Queen over there."

Nana was, by then, rummaging through the fridge; the only thing visible was her thumb pointing to Mayu, who had just entered the room, who then followed her younger Diclonius friend into the kitchen, where the two started up a hushed sort of argument.

"Watch this," Yuka whispered to Lucy, throwing a small cushion from the couch into the kitchen where it landed just behind the open refrigerator door, causing the hidden person to scream and jump out from behind her source of food.

"I hate you so much, you know that?" Nana yelled as she returned to her room in a huff.

After the loud slam alerted everyone in the area that Nana, was, in fact, in her room, Mayu entered the lounge, her face going red.

Lucy just blinked nervously at both brunettes, as they suddenly burst into laughter, Mayu actually falling onto the floor.

"I'm surprised Nana hasn't sliced you all up into little pieces yet." Lucy said seriously.

"Oh, she wouldn't." Yuka got over her fit insanely quickly, and just waved her hand in a casual way at Lucy.

"And why not?" Lucy replied, still acting serious. She had a right to. Vectors hurt.

"Blackmail material," Was all Mayu could say before she was consumed with laughter again.

---

**AN;** Enjoy, fellow people. I just had random thoughts. Gotta love blackmail.

Though, I have some explaining to do. I got so many weirded out ideas for this story.

Firstly, when Kouta touched Lucy in that 'Are-you-a-dream' way is from an ad. Its for ANZ bank, anyway, what happens is this couple go to get a loan, and they get a real good one, but then the guy giving it to them disappears. So then they go to ANZ and get real good one so the lady getting the loan reaches out and touches the lady giving her the loan. Its really funny. -

Secondly, when Mayu fell on the floor laughing. May not mean much to you but it did for me. We have this joke with our teacher, in this class, that he has a thing for Japanese chicks (Which is mean. He rocks socks xD) So one day my friend came in with a magazine featuring a story about an Australian man who married an under-aged Japanese girl. I laughed so hard I fell on the floor and got carpet burn on my knees. She did too.

Also, Lucy may seem OOC without killing anyone and being evil, but this you find out the reason for… soon. Sorry about my lie, next chapter I should get the story of Lucy to you. Fingers crossed.

Oh, and I tried to make this chapter a bit light and funny, 'cause I got a lovely review from notasquirt saying I was good at humour. 333 Thankyou.

Made my day. X3

(In other words my days are long, boring and sad.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, well, you see, this one time, I was watching Nana, because she was making some weird noises. I think she was yelling, so I stood there and I watched her. It was a book or something, and she didn't like it, and it was late and I was tired but she wouldn't sleep," Mayu continued ranting, then paused, "Back to the story. I wanted her to shut up, so I threw a cushion at her. Not like it hurt, but it scared her so much. She jumped and squealed and I couldn't stop laughing."

"That was merely a demonstration. We aren't that mean," Yuka finished.

"Okay… So you guys are telling me you throw things at a potentially dangerous person who could slaughter the both of you without a second thought?"

"They always do that," Kouta yawned, entering the room, then moved over to Lucy he whispered into her ear, "They're bitches."

Of course, Mayu and Yuka just looked at the couple oddly, as Lucy giggled and Kouta smirked.

---

Nana moved into her room, pouting and cursing under her breath. She found herself on the soft covers of the bed, and staring holes into the carpet. The corner of a box poked out at her, and she looked at it before pulling it out. 'Papa' was scrawled in the side in messy handwriting. Nana quietly pulled out a photo and looked at it. Inside the box were all she had left of her father. A picture, money he had given her, and the dress she'd received from him.

And it reminded her how much she missed him.

---

Breakfast arrived on time, 8:30 am exactly. It was Mayu's unfortunate job to go retrieve Nana. Sure, they could yell at the stairs for a while. But that wouldn't bring a pissed off teenager down.

Mayu made her way with great caution into the room; Nana was known to throw stuff at people. This is why Mayu kept her room devoid of pencils and other sharp objects. She'd rather not have anything hurled at her so early in the morning.

"Nana? Food's here."

"Hey Mayu…" Nana looked up from the box she was investigating.

"Uh, yeah?" Mayu inquired cautiously, stepping into the room and swinging the door shut behind her.

"Where's your Papa?" Nana asked quietly, "I think I'd like to meet him."

Mayu stood there, and frowned, "You don't want to meet him," She stated coldly.

"I think I should. He seems like he would be nice…" Nana smiled at her.

"He's not."

"Why is that? My Papa-" Nana stopped, "My Papa was."

"Well guess what, not everyone's father was like yours," Mayu stated firmly, "Now come get some breakfast."  
Mayu turned and walked stiffly from the room, and Nana followed her quickly.

"Mayu! Wait up," Nana called.

"No. Okay, great. You had a great father. Maybe some people didn't!" Mayu turned around, her face was a pale shade of red, and tears welled in her eyes. Her fists were tensed beside her, and curled into fists.

"I'm sorry," Nana replied, almost cowering before Mayu.

"No one is."

---

Kouta sat beside the table, eyes staring down the food. Yuka sat at her position at the head of the table. Lucy watched as Kouta tried to steal the food.

Again.

"No," Yuka stated firmly, whacking Kouta's hand with a spatula as he grabbed at a piece of toast.

"I give them ten seconds," Kouta glared at the wall.

"No. Five minutes," Yuka replied, and then repeated herself loudly to get the message across.

"Just think of … happy thoughts. Or something," Lucy said.

"Happy thoughts are me eating," Kouta countered.

"Yeah, well…," Lucy trailed off.

"Well what?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, nice," Kouta smirked, victoriously.

"See, five minutes will go like," Yuka emphasized with a snap of her fingers, "That. With you two arguing."

All heads turned as they heard, but couldn't distinguish the words, of a yell. Then Mayu ran through the hall, visible through the opening in the kitchen, before disappearing.

The door shut, with a resounding snap, and Nana stood like a lost puppy in the hall.

---

"Well, where could she have gone?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know!" Nana replied, hysterical.

"She'll be back," Lucy stated, in between the words.

"Huh?" Nana turned to her, "You know this, how?"

"Rain." Lucy stated the obvious, pointing outside.

"Mhm," Kouta backed Lucy up, piece of the cooked bread in his mouth.

"But, but, what if she doesn't?" Nana cried, "What did I do wrong?"

"Look, Nana, Mayu's angry. We got that much. What _did _you say?" Yuka sighed, watching as Kouta stole more of the breakfast.

"I asked her about her father… And said I thought he'd be nice," Nana summarised the conversation, "What's wrong with that?"

At this, Kouta snorted, and Yuka hit him, turning back to Nana, "Mayu didn't have a nice father," She answered, picking each word carefully.

"Oh… I'm sure he didn't mean it, though."

"Uh… Sure, it doesn't matter now, though. We should really find Mayu," Yuka frowned.

"Well, Lucy and I will take main street," Kouta volunteered, grabbing a piece of bacon and eating it as he dragged his pink haired friend out the door.

"I'll check around the graveyard, and up on the hills," Yuka sighed, "And Nana, you can do the beach and boardwalk. There shouldn't be many people out, cause of the rain."

---

Lucy wandered down main street, with Kouta tagging along, occasionally swinging her head around, to see if she could spot Mayu.

"Don't worry about her," Kouta smiled, "Nana'll find her. Pretend you're looking if Yuka comes, tough. She actually got a gun one time, and went trigger-happy on all of us. Even Mayu."

Lucy absently window-shopped as Kouta bitched about how evil Yuka could be.

"I'll show you how evil I can be if you don't shut up."

"… Evil, sex evil, or evil, painful evil?"

"Evil, painful evil."

"That's not good. Well, its not like Mayu will run far, right?"

"And I highly doubt she's coming here," Lucy frowned, and gestured to her surroundings. Mayu wasn't the shopping kind, and Main Street translated to shopping in Kamakura.

"Exactly. So lets just look around, yeah? You've missed out on a lot, first a new mall opened up down that street," Lucy returned to what she was doing as Kouta continued talking about the new mall.

---

Mayu sat quietly on the shore of the beach, a long way down the sandy road, where no one normally went – especially not in the rain. Her shoes lay discarded beside her, and she hugged her knees as the waves flowed around her form.

She knew Nana didn't mean it. Nana did things like that a lot.

They were like mood swings, just…. not.

Maturity swings, maybe?

Maybe it was because of her nature. She was a Sipilet. Her body matured quicker than her mind. It made Mayu wonder. Nana seemed her age sometimes. At other times she was just a child. It annoyed Mayu to no end. She could believe all she liked that Nana was normal, but she wasn't, and never would be.

Did she want to do this?

Sure, she felt strongly for the girl, but, if it ended, what would happen?

Sipilet. Made her think strongly that Nana was more an 'it' than a 'she'. Like an animal, creature.

"But she is human," Mayu stated, not to anyone really, but to reassure herself.

Thinking those things made her a bad person.

Right?

---

Yuka sat down on a park bench. She'd searched most of the nature reserve slash park, and had glanced at the graveyard. Mayu was nowhere there, and Yuka was getting progressively colder. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and picking up her umbrella. It was almost lunch time, she realised, with a glance at her watch. Yuka walked down the quiet street, heading back towards the Inn to prepare food.

---

Nana was perched on one of those limestone walls, the walls that separated the sand and surf from the walkways and shops. Nana lowered herself from the seat. At the end of the beach she could make out someone who resembled Mayu. No one else was out, and the rain kept coming. The wind started the blow silently, hindering the Diclonii's walk towards her friend.

"Mayu?"

"Nana," The brunette turned around, and offered a weak smile, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault," Nana looked to the ground and smiled, "Really."

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't have come looking for me," Mayu looked back towards the waves as the rolled around her again.

"We came looking because we were worried," Nana countered, then added, "Besides, we didn't want you catching a cold."

At this Nana offered a hand, which Mayu took after looking at it questioningly.

"Let's get home," Nana smiled.

---

Their hands remained together the rest of the walk home.

---

**A/N;** I'm such a bad updater. No inspiration.

I needed this chapter for, wait for it, the intro of Yuka's man!

XD It's pretty obvious who it is now…

Lucy's amazing tale of awesome-ness? Post-poned. Maybe the chapter after next.

Also, cookies and love for the reviewers. This story is in a C2 Community now, so, cool. xD I also uploaded Snowflake.


	6. Chapter 6

The aftermath of the events of the day could be felt by everyone in the household. Kouta had taken the couch early in the evening, and was yet to leave. Nana and Mayu sat on a small, yet comfortable rug, with a blanket draped across their shoulders. Both girls were in the longer pajamas - long flannelette pants and a shirt - as winter seemed to have come early for the small city. Yuka was in the kitchen, serving up the meals, whilst Lucy had retreated upstairs to take a shower.

"Nana?" Came a soft call from the kitchen, "Bring out the coffee table. We can eat in the lounge."

The diclonius looked to the kitchen, "Yeah, sure," She replied, before turning to coffee table. It hovered easily, its weight nothing compared to the power of vectors. The stained wood piece of furniture moved into the center of the room, before being dropped to the ground.

Yuka walked in, arms laden with plates, though she made it to the table without having to stop for falling food. It was a skill that came with time. She placed the meal on the table. Spaghetti, cooked mince, and a collection of Italian sauces.

"Dig in," Yuka smiled as plates and cutlery collided in the rush to get food.

Once the rest of the household was satisfied with their meals, Nana and Mayu sharing down on the rug, whilst Kouta stared at the television, Yuka decided to get some food.

"Kouta, tell Lucy that dinner is ready," Yuka turned to him once she had taken a comfortable position, leaning against an armchair with her legs serving as tables for her meal.

"Hang on…," The man replied, watching the television with such an interest he missed his mouth a few times.

"Lucy! Food's ready," He yelled once the commercials had started.

"It would help if you went up there," Mayu observed, not bothering to look at him.

"Yea, it would, but the shows back on," He replied, pointing to the television with his fork.

Lucy wandered downstairs a few minutes later, drying her hair off, which had turned a deep pink with water. She yawned and sat down on the armrest of the sofa.

"Lucy?" Kouta asked, calmly, "Are you going to come sit down?"

"I'm fine here," She smiled pleasantly, ruby red eyes looked at the entertaining show on TV, though having missed a huge chunk of the plot. Kouta leant out a bit, putting his plate on the table.

"No your not," He corrected sharply, grabbing Lucy around the waist and pulling her on top of his body. She let out a little squeal as she fell back, and waved her arms as she lost her balance, but she let herself fall. As she looked up she her eyes met Kouta, smirk on his face.

"I'm having a friend over tomorrow," Yuka interrupted.

At this Lucy sat up, "Is it your boyfriend?" She teased playfully.

"Maybe," Yuka shrugged simply, "Bedtime, ladies."

Both girls turned around tiredly, whilst Kouta frowned.

"Really?" Nana asked, whilst Mayu covered her mouth to hide her yawn.

"Yep, you're all tired. Now go, before I have to ground someone."

In addition, using the technique normally exercised to make kids follow orders, Yuka got the houses residents in bed – Kouta meekly following Lucy upstairs, who had no protest against sleep. Mayu had the blanket wrapped around her, and was walking slowly up the stairs to her room. Nana followed behind quietly, whilst Yuka cleaned up the last few dishes and got the lounge in something that resembled order, before she herself went to bed.

---

Mayu sat on the bed tiredly, and Nana followed her, sitting cross-legged on the floor near the other girl's feet.

"Mayu?" Nana asked quietly, looking at her. Mayu was considerably paler than normal, and she looked tired.

"Yeah?" She replied, smiling slightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired…," The younger girl emphasized her point with a yawn, and fell back on the bed with a dull thud.

Only slightly concerned Nana climbed up next to her, "You'll catch a cold if you stay on top of the bed covers," She observed, pulling back the blankets so she could get into bed.

"Mmkay," Mayu snuggled under the covers, face buried in the warmth, "Night."

"Night," Nana replied, wrapping one arm around Mayu and pulling the covers around them.

---

"Night Kouta," Lucy smiled, and kissed him warmly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Lucy," He replied, kissing her in a trail from her cheek, to her chin, then to her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," She blushed and wrapped her arms around his middle as they sunk into the welcoming comfort of the bed, hands never leaving each other's bodies, even while they slept.

---

The events of the day before had caught up with the small family, everyone oversleeping – though with Yuka it wasn't as noticeable, as she was up before anyone, anyway. She yawned and checked the neon numbers on the clock beside her bed, 7:42 flashed back at her. With a yawn she stood up, and began to get ready, because _he_ was coming over today. Yuka pulled out a short pink dress, but it just wasn't right, and threw it back in. Then she retrieved a white lace peasant shirt from the depths of her wardrobe, a shirt she hadn't worn in ages. Laying it on the bed Yuka resumed the hunt, this time for bottoms. It took her a few minutes to find a few things she liked. There was a matching skirt, which would make her look like she was in a dress. No. Then there was a dark brown skirt, reaching slightly past her knees with a white flower print. Maybe. The only other thing she'd found was a pair of jeans. Too casual, the brown skirt it was.

Hair. Up, down, or another way? Yuka didn't like to admit it, but she could be a real girl sometimes. Although she wouldn't descend into hysteria over a date she did want to look nice. Back to the hair. It was too short to put up. Well, not exactly, but it looked tacky. Yuka frowned and put her chosen outfit on, then threw on a woolen jumper to keep warm. She checked the clock before heading downstairs, 8:12.

---

"Mayu, wake up!" Nana cried in strangely happy tones.

Mayu rolled over; wrapping herself up tighter in the cocoon of blankets she had built around herself.

"Come on, Yuka's going to kill us. Her boyfriend will be over in about an hour," Nana said, pulling the warm covers from around Mayu.

The brunette in question looked up, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as she coughed weakly, "Tell her I don't want to."

"You okay?"

"Ah… yeah…," Mayu replied slowly, sitting up, hands flying out to grab the bed post as she fell back again.

"That didn't look to good from where I'm sitting," Nana replied, getting off her bed and walking around to Mayu's side, offering a hand in assistance.

"Thanks," Mayu smiled wearily, and pushed herself awkwardly upwards.

"Well, what are you going to wear today?" Nana asked conversationally as Mayu leaned against her shoulder.

Mayu replied with a cough and a slight shrug. Nana opened the wardrobe doors, revealing the clothes she and her girlfriend owned.

"I think you'd like nice in this," Nana brought out a short black dress, though lace had been added in places to make it look slightly longer. Mayu nodded in response, grabbing the garment. Using almost anything stable to hold she made her way back to the bed, where she took her shirt off, slipping the dress on with much difficulty. Mayu stood up with a slight wobble, and removed the pajama pants she still had on.

"I'll do your hair in a minute, if you'd like," Nana said over her shoulder, as she slipped on a white dress with navy edging.

"Okay," Mayu smiled and lay back down.

She must have fallen asleep again, because when she opened her eyes Nana had her hand on her forehead, "You've got a fever," She stated calmly.

Mayu's mouth formed a silent 'O' before she began to push Nana off, "Move," She whined pitifully.

Nana sat down on the floor, and watched Mayu sitting up, "You're sick."

"I know," Mayu replied irritably, lowering herself to the floor.

"Well, I'll do your hair, then we can head downstairs," Nana smiled, ignoring her tone, "Did you want anything special done with it?"

The younger girl just shrugged her shoulders, and leant back into Nana, letting her mind wander.

"Done!" The proud announcement broke her clear out of her world, "I'll do mine then we can go."

Nana stood up, stretching her cramped legs, before offering a hand to Mayu, who grabbed it and hauled herself to her feet.

"Ready to go?" Nana asked pleasantly, though she had already begun dragging Mayu from the room without an answer.

---

Lucy sat silently in the kitchen, watching Yuka run around organizing everything while Kouta had been sent to get some last-minute things. The older woman was digging through the cupboards, and Lucy was watching from atop a barstool.

"Lucy?" Yuka asked from her position – inside the cabinet.

"Yes?" She returned, casually picking dirt from under her nails, then holding her hand out to check her handi-work.

"Can you cook?"

"Maybe. I don't cook often," Lucy smirked pleasantly at Yuka.

"Well, we have roast chicken, soup, and… make a salad."

"Pardon?"

"Make a salad," Yuka crawled out of the unit, holding a bowl, "Put it in this."  
"Alright, what kind?" Lucy asked, irritated, grabbing the bowl.

"Garden," Yuka smiled – a little too nicely – at Lucy, "There are veggies in the fridge."

"Alright, but you really should have organized this before, you know."

"… Just make the salad, Lucy."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and watched Yuka.

"Make the salad, Lucy, what?" Lucy asked pleasantly, waiting for Yuka to respond with something resembling 'Please'.

"Make the salad, Lucy, now."

---

Kouta kicked the door closed as he entered the house. He had a shopping bag in one hand and held the door with the other. His hair was tousled from the wind outside, and he had unrolled the sleeves of his zip-up jumper.

"Morning, Kouta!" Came the bright call of Nana, who smiled at him from the lounge. Mayu sat up a little from where she was lying, and nodded, smiling, before returning her head to Nana's lap.

"Good morning sunshines," He replied happily, and continued to the kitchen, to drop his luggage.

Lucy turned around from harassing Yuka when he entered, and she tackled him a fly-by hug, causing Kouta to use a wall to brace himself.

"You left me," Lucy accused, evil look on her face.

"And?"

"I hate you."

"You hug people you hate now?"

"N...no," looking slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, I love you too," Kouta grinned, ruffling Lucy's hair and walking over to take up a seat at the bench, "When's what's-his-face going to show up?"

"Soon," Yuka replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Kouta sighed, waving his hand, "I'll be upstairs – Yell at me when he comes."

Kouta turned to leave the room, loosely grabbing Lucy's wrist, who followed him anyway.

---

Yuka set out all the plates on the table, two on one side, two on another and two on the third. Seemed good. Then the salad was laid out on the table, with a collection of rolls. Yuka frowned. It couldn't be _too_ fancy, but it had to be nice. She had to make a good impression, she'd been to his house so many times, and it was his first to hers. She had, though, walked him past once, and something had changed. Which made her worry; he seemed to know something he wasn't telling her.

---

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Hello?" A black-haired head with navy-blue eyes poked through the door, "Anyone home?"

---

Nana didn't look up when someone knocked, Yuka would get it. She heard the door slide open. Mayu was asleep on her lap.

"Hello?... Anyone home?"

Mayu awoke from her slumber, as she was sent tumbling to the ground. It took a split second before Nana was standing there, hair falling into place after the sudden movement.

"Papa?"

---

**A/N;** Alright. I'm preparing to be mobbed.  
YukaxKurama. I think I am now in unknown territory. It'll work. You watch.  
I introduce to you all my beta. Abysmal Fox Or Editor. He'll have his note below mine, so... be his friend.

**E/N; **Hello everyone, my name is Abysmal Fox and I am Chiel's newly appointed editor (beta as she calls it, though I still don't understand that term XD). I would just like to thank you all for reading! We really appreciate taking time from your schedule to read. Anyways, I'll pop in usually to say a good word...and with that I bid all of you adieu (I honestly don't have much to say at the moment, sorry x3).


	7. Chapter 7

The house was silent after the arrival of Yuka's boyfriend – who had become quite a surprise to the house members, though Yuka seemed completely oblivious, sidling up to him.

They joined hands, and Kurama leaned down to kiss Yuka's head, and mumble something softly to her.

The silence enhanced every noise, even the ones coming from upstairs. There was a lot of giggling, with Lucy occasionally mumbling, "Stop," or "They'll hear us."

Then nothing.

"Shush… it's quiet…," Lucy whispered.

"Hmm...maybe that guy finally turned up or something."

"I don't know, I don't care either."

Yuka began to blush and got up on her toes, speaking softly to the older man, who just smiled and nodded.

It took about half a minute for Kouta to make it to the landing, Lucy dragged behind him.

"Heeey. Aren't you the guy who exploded?" Kouta asked, using his best scientific terms.

"Funny story about that," Kurama replied pleasantly.

"Are you going to tell us?" Kouta urged him on. Yuka stood beside her lover, looking strangely pale. Behind Kouta, Lucy smirked knowingly. Nana continued to gape like a fish out of water, and Mayu was already asleep again, having tugged a blanket onto the floor.

"Do I have to?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Well, put simply, I was thrown under the bridge by Mariko…," Kurama obviously didn't want to discuss his 'death' in as much detail as Kouta expected.

"… How? I thought she exploded?"

"Before she exploded."

"Ah… well, I guess that explains everything," Kouta replied, trying to figure out where the scientist had escaped, having seen the explosion himself.

"I'm glad," Kurama smiled again, trying to act as nice as possible to the ragtag family, "And how are you, Nana? You look surprised. Honestly, you seemed to have under-estimated me there."

"You aren't meant to be here. You died. I saw it. You died with that bitch," Nana replied angrily, glaring daggers at her mental image of Kurama's real daughter.

"I know it looks like I did, but I didn't. And you mean Mariko. She was my daughter, the same as you. I can't favor one over the other, surely."

"No! I saw you! You died!" Nana yelled back.

"How am I here then, Nana? You always were a smart girl, so answer my question," He answered with a level, calm voice.

There was no reply from the young girl, who was sitting on the ground pouting thoughtfully next to Mayu, who hadn't shifted once during the argument.

---

Nana had, after reaching her own conclusion on her father's reappearance, carried Mayu upstairs. Kouta had pulled the coffee table in between the collection of seats, and began chatting merrily with Kurama about various things. Yuka had gone to the kitchen to make tea, shoving a handful of things to Lucy and telling her to see what Mayu needed.

---

Lucy knocked on the door with her elbow; hands filled with medicines, drinks, bottles and other things she couldn't name, "Open up Nana."

"Lucy?" The door opened smoothly, and the older girl walked in.

"Yeah. I got nominated packhorse. So, here I am. Need any of this stuff?" The load was dumped on Nana's side of the bed.

"Uh… Well, I'll take that," Nana picked up the thermometer, "And I need a drink, so I'll take the water… that should be it. You can leave it if you don't wanna take it back downstairs."

"Alrighty then. So how's she doing?"

"No idea. I think she's sleeping," Nana stated, prodding her companion, "Well, she's breathing, so she's not dead. Which is good. She had a cold, I don't know if it's worse now or she's just getting better. What do you think?"

Both Diclonius sat there, neither of them having lived normal lives, neither of them experienced with illness – the only thing they knew of was death and spontaneous loss of limbs caused by their hands.

"Well, Kouta could help. But he's talking to Kurama. Yuka is being her royal majesty, so she can't help. I mean, she would, but it'd annoy her, with her boyfriend here and all," Lucy noted, "So that leaves us. Maybe there's like a book or something somewhere."

"Yeah. Yuka has a mini library in her room. Let's check it out," Nan offered.

The pair walked down the hall to the closed door of Yuka's room. Normally they'd be eaten alive for going in, but it was an emergency. To them it was. So they opened the door wide enough to allow them entry, and slid in.

---

Yuka was sitting next to Kurama on the couch, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Kouta sat opposite them, drinking tea and silently praying for Lucy to return.

"So, where have you been these past years, Kurama?" Kouta asked seriously, "After we saw your apparent death you disappeared for a while…"

"I had to leave town. They would find me, and take me back. I just walked away. I got Lucy away and we left," He shrugged, as though it were a topic discussed daily.

"Who would take you away?" Yuka butted in.

"The institute, Yuka, you know, I told you before."

"That lab?"

"Yes."

"With those… Lucy people?"

"Diclonius. We killed all of them off. Apart from Lucy and Nana, though Lucy has lost her horns. So really, there's only Nana left, and she wears the tie. Technically, they both should be fine. I doubt anyone will look for them here anyway"

".. I'm not exactly following. _How_ did you get Lucy away? And from who? Kouta told me she had run away…"

"Well... there seems to be some missing pieces in this puzzle…," Kurama scratched the back of his head, "I'll tell the whole story when they come back downstairs. I'm sure Nana and the, uh, other girl, would hate to miss out."

---

**A/N;** Oh GOD shoot me now. I have never written something so bad. Hope my beta won't shoot me for making him do so much. _(**E/N;** it's all good -)_

Anyway. I guess I better go into detail on a few things.

Ages:

Kurama – 27-ish.

Yuka/Kouta – 23.

Lucy – 18.

Nana – 16.

Mayu – 14.

Now, no flames please. I know this veers from the Anime, or how they planned it. But it's how I want it, and I _am_ playing God here.

I have been informed by Sean that Nana is younger than Mayu. Well. She does act her age, for the purpose of this story (And through the anime you see it happen.), but she will resort to a younger mind-set when she is over-whelmed, or faced with issues she doesn't know how to deal with.

Now, Kurama needs a first name. I won't start the chapter until I have a name I like, so put it in a review, or in a message. That said I believe that's the end of this chapter.

Thanks for reading.

**E/N;** Hey, just something quick from Chiel's beta. If everyone's been wondering why there hasn't been new chapter, this is partially my fault for forgetting she gave it to me for editing -- Sorry y'all.


End file.
